Cartas Antigas
by rodriguesbia
Summary: Lily resolve, ler as cartas que Potter havia lhe dado a muito tempo atras.


- Lílian, pelo amor de deus saí desse sofá já faz quase três horas que você está ai e não saí, pode sair se divertir com seus amigos! – Minha mãe disse, como se eu tivesse amigos **aqui**, mas tudo bem vou subir pro meu quarto arrumar meu guarda roupa e voltar pra meu querido sofá.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, ele tava uma bagunça. Petúnia é claro. Será que ela não se cansa de me encher o saco? Será que ela não tem uma **vida dela! **Merda não agüento mas, chegar em casa e ver ela olhando pra mim com aquele olhar reprovador, falar com minha mãe e saber que ela está me xingando! Arrumar meu quarto e quando voltar está todo bagunçado, minhas roupas estarem cortadas, ficar com todas as tarefas domesticas somente pra mim, e ainda ter que a ouvir falar daquele namorado, ficante, ou seja, lá oque aquilo for dela. Aquela baleia assassina!

Mas tudo bem isso não vai fazer muita diferença, vou arrumar meu guarda-roupa, arrumar minha mala e pronto! Assim perco meu tempo, ao invés de ficar ouvindo insultos e derivados... Fui arrumando meu quarto por ordem de alfabética, até que achei uma pequena caixinha dourada, com detalhes em vermelho e um pomo de ouro desenhado. **James! **Sem dúvidas! São as cartas dele, bom quem sabe para passar o tempo isso não ajude, mas é claro que depois que eu arrumar tudo. Acho que passou uma meia hora, ou trinta minutos, segundos e desisti de arrumar a mala, e o guarda roupa. Resolvi ir ler as cartas, do Potter. O Potter é um prepotente, arrogante, galinha, estúpido, bobo, sem noção, lindo, chato, vulgar. Eu me considerava amiga dele, até o segundo ano quando ele começou a aprontar, nós não se falávamos nunca nos falávamos, mas eu sempre ajudava, ele. Confesso que já gostei dele um pouco no primeiro ano. Ele era simpático, mas depois... Eu não consigo ouvir a voz dele sem ter vontade, de pegar ele pelo pescoço e enforcar. Tudo começou no dia sete de novembro quando eu estava me preparando para uma prova, e ele pra um teste de quadribol. Eu estava, sentada na árvore das raízes grande, e vi que ele estava beijando uma menina. Isso me abalou por alguns segundos, depois ele veio e pediu pra ficar comigo. Tipo isso pra mim foi uma coisa extremamente, sei lá... Não tenho palavras pra dizer, a única coisa que eu consegui dizer e raciocinar naquele momento foi a frase "**NÃO POTTER!**" E desde aí eu nunca mas falei com ele, ou na verdade falei. Falando não por seis anos. Agora estamos no sétimo e graças a deus eu vou conseguir me livrar dele.

Mas, mudando de assunto eu sou a monitora-chefe. Ou seja, eu tenho muitas tarefas, e posso dar muitas detenções pra eles. Claro que isso eu posso fazer desde o quinto ano, mas agora eu não vou ser mais fraca e suportar chantagens bobas, mas, que podem me comprometer. Eu vou cortar o mal pela raiz... Ou não, é.

- Lilian, venha almoçar! – Minha mãe gritou da escada, e como estava morrendo de fome fui ir comer. Quando cheguei vi o melhor prato que minha mãe faz, nhoque com queijo ralado. Acho que ela fez pra me agradar depois de todos os insultos de Petúnia. Falando em Petúnia, cadê ela? Quanto o mais longe de mim melhor!

- Mãe, amanhã eu tenho que ir... È... Para a minha escola, papai pode me levar? Os ônibus amanhã estarão lotados, vai ter a exposição de ciência. – Eu disse me lembrando de quando eu estava na quarta série na escola trouxa.

- Está bem, Lilian – Minha mãe disse impaciente. Era minha impressão ou ela estava brava com alguma coisa? Minha culpa não era.

Depois daquele surto da minha mãe fui ler as cartas de James... Potter! Acho que tinha umas cinqüenta cartas. Não sei por que guardar, mas, enfim, é um bom passatempo ler. Já que aqui em casa não tem nenhum livro, bom.

"_A flor mas bela, de todo o jardim._

Lilian como vai? Sei que você está chateada comigo, ou alguma coisa do tipo... Poderia me dizer pelo menos o por que? Eu estou ficando angustiado de não saber o por que você não olha mas na minha cara não, dirige a palavra a mim. Me desculpe, seja oque for que eu fiz eu não me lembro de ter feito algo pra te magoar! Eu sei que esse é nosso ultimo mês no segundo ano mas tudo bem, espero que agente se entenda.

_Abraços e beijos,_

_James Potter"_

Até que a carta tinha ficado bonitinha, mas isso foi no segundo ano. Nós éramos crianças é óbvio que teria o perdoado. Mas, depois daquele ano tudo mudou.


End file.
